


Lollipop Luxuries

by TemporaryHigh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Aged Up Dipper and Mabel (19 Years Old), Dipper Pines is really confident as fuck but plays coy like no tomorrow, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kinky sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainley because he knows if Stanley knew about it then all the money would be gone in a night, Soft bondage, Stanford is hella rich but hides it, Stanley and Stanford are 60 (I have no idea what their cannon age is), Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Tags will update as needed, uncle/nephew relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryHigh/pseuds/TemporaryHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines is no stranger to secrets, keeping more than a few and even some from his family.</p><p>Dipper wasn't used to keeping things from his sister, but he knows his lifestyle choices wouldn't be something she'd understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a commissioned one for a friend of mine who requested a Dipper/Ford SugarSweetAU.
> 
> I hope I've incorporated most of what you wanted, but thank you for leaving me enough leeway to work in my own things too. Love ya, babe, even if you are a sick little freak.

Dipper was upset, and though Mabel was persistent in trying to find out why; he just couldn't tell her.

Dipper hadn't told her how two years ago, while hanging out with his friends one night, someone had mentioned wanting a Sugar Daddy and that he had taken more of an interest in the idea than he originally let on to. That he had then started seriously looking into it and found himself wanting to know what it was like, and he certainly did his best to keep his sister from finding out he joined a couple of websites and found himself a Daddy he liked.

And Dipper liked him, a lot. He might even go as far as to say that he had loved the man and would have been happy to stay with him for the rest of his -considerably shorter- life. The man, it would seem, had grown tired of him though. So, while Dipper was in Gravity Falls with Mabel for one last summer, his Daddy had gone out and found himself a new baby.

All Dipper got was a text to let him know that they were over.  
  
So Dipper was hurt, but because of the secrets he had kept from his sister he couldn't even go to her for comfort. He loved her dearly, but he knew she wouldn't understand the complexities of the relationship between a baby and his daddy. She would probably see it as little more than another form of prostitution; she had always been very vocal about disliking.

Mabel suddenly poked him hard on the cheek and Dipper looked at her with a frown. He suddenly realized that he had spaced out while she was talking to him, and sighed softly. He kept his head lowered slightly as he looked at her through his eyelashes with a small, shy smile curling at his lips gently as he said, “Sorry Mabs, I spaced out. I promise it’s not that bad. I’ve just had a bad day in general and I’m really tired now.”

Mabel mouthed a little “Oh” and nodded her head in understanding, smiling brightly as she says, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dipper shook his head, “Nah, I think I’m just going to take a nap.”

Mabel patted him on the shoulder once before turning and skipping down the hall, shouting over her shoulder as she went, “Ok, bro-bro, sleep well!”

Dipper straightened up quickly after she had gone and continued up the stairs to his room. He was really happy that their Uncles had decided a few years ago that he and his sister were too old to share a room and moved her to yet another hidden room that Uncle Ford had kept a secret until that point. Not having her burst into the room at any random moment would make what he was about to do so much easier because Dipper had no intention of going to sleep.

Dipper locked the door as soon as he was in his room, grabbed his laptop off the desk that had replaced Mabel’s bed when she moved out, and sat down on his bed. He breathed deeply to steady himself before he turned his laptop on.

Before he did anything else he routed the internet through his phone rather than the house wifi. He would have been mortified if someone looked through the web history on the router and noticed what he was doing. Dipper couldn’t even guess if Uncle Stan would be angry about it or tease him relentlessly like he always did. The thought of Uncle Ford knowing about it was too much to take as Dipper still held a fairly unhealthy obsession with him.

With the thoughts of his family in his head Dipper paused a moment; wondering if he really wanted to do this. The secret had really put a strain on his and Mabel’s relationship and he knew it was starting to put a strain on the others as well, but he knew he just couldn’t stop. He enjoyed being pampered and coddled and being able to live the high life on his Daddy’s dime too much to be able to stop.

With another steadying sigh, Dipper opened an incognito window and navigated to the website he hadn’t used in two years but still remembered so well. The familiar, bright, bubbly pink logo pulled a smile to his face for a moment; this website was easily the most popular and well known site for Sugar Daddies to find someone to take care of and vice versa.

Dipper logged into his account and started to update it. He laughed when he saw that he didn’t need to change his age on it; he had forgotten he lied to be able to join the site. He changed some basic information and sorted through some facebook photos to find some he liked. He then changed into some tighter and more revealing clothes, and took some photos that showed off his body more. He added all the selected pictures to his profile. He thought on it for a moment before adding the picture of him and his sister at the Northwest Manor Ball this year; with his sister cropped out of course; to show that he could clean up well.

Once satisfied with the way the account looked, Dipper put himself back onto active status and closed his laptop. All in all it had taken about 2 hours and if he stayed up here much longer someone would come looking in on him. If he had been paying closer attention he might have noticed that the website had pulled his location from his cell phone and changed his location to reflect that he was in Gravity Falls.

****************

Stanford fell into his chair in his underground study with a heavy thud. He took off his glasses and laid his head down on the cool wood of the desk as he mourned the fact that he had so many secrets.

Stanley had been complaining again about how even with the Mystery Shack working at full capacity they barely had enough money to take care of everything and keep food on the table for the four of them. Stanford knew that was a bit of a stretch, but even he had to admit that with the younger pair of twins here money was a lot tighter.

Which only made him feel worse about everything because he _could_ take care of the problem very easily. He had still had plenty of grant money left over before he had gone into the portal, and because of his careful investments and savings plans it had expanded dramatically. He now had a small fortune to rival that of the pretentious Northwest family.

Stanford knew that if he tried, though, it would lead to uncomfortable questions. Which would lead to Stanley finding out about the fortune. Which would lead to it all being gone in a single night because Stanley did not have any money management abilities at all.

So Stanford had found, in the years he had been back in dimension 46’/, that while it was hard to have secrets in general it was even harder to keep them from family. ‘And even more-so when a family member is the reason for a secret or two…’ Stanford thought to himself bitterly.

Stanford picks his head up, slips on his glasses, and picks up on of the picture frames on the desk. It was a picture of Dipper taken just a few days before his 18th birthday and it was by far one of Stanford’s favorite pictures of the boy. It was a candid shot Mabel had taken of him sitting on the front porch of the shack, drinking a soda and basking in the warm afternoon sun, with his head tilted up and eyes shut with the light hitting his face and hair just right to highlight everything perfectly.

He ran his hand carefully over the frame as he thought about his nephew. It was shortly after that picture was taken, and a rather long and slightly personal talk with Dipper, that Stanford realized that somewhere over the course of 7 years he had fallen in love with him. Stanford honestly felt a little bad for it because he knew such a relationship was highly frowned upon here and could get them both in a lot of trouble. However, his 30 years spent roaming the various dimensions - many of which; while not actively encourage such a relationship; would not see it as something inherently wrong or sinful - had warped his thought process and it seemed that time back in this world would not change that.

Stanford did the only thing he could in light of this. He kept his secret around the family, he bit his tongue around Dipper, and kept his heart under lock and key so he wouldn’t slip up. Potentially hurting or scaring Dipper was the last thing he would ever want. He seemed to be doing well enough with it. He didn’t think Stanley or Mabel had any idea, and aside from a few long looks thrown his way, Dipper didn’t seem any the wiser either.

Stanford put the picture back down and turned his attention to the computer again. He sighed as he looked at the bright, bubbly pink logo for the website he pulled and wondered for the thousandth time if he was really going to do this.

He was just so tired of feeling like no one cared the way he needed them to. Of barely being able to look Dipper in the eyes, because every time he did it was just a reminder of everything that he could never have because of the surprisingly rigid social rules of this world. Of just being alone in general.

So he thought that finding a sugar baby would do him some good. While the emotion behind it might be fake, and his baby would probably only be using him for his money; which honestly wouldn’t be a bad thing as he really did have more than he knew what to do with; at least he would have a companion. Sugar babies made their living off convincing their daddies that they cared, after all.

He had known about the lifestyle before his time in the portal but didn’t think he had what it took to cut it before. Now, though, he had more than enough time and money to take care of even the most high maintenance of sugar babies. And if he could find one that was similar enough to Dipper that he could play pretend, well that was just all the better.

So with new resolve, he clicked the sign-up button and started to fill in the information it requested of him. He was slightly surprised at the amount of financial information requested, but also found it understandable because his money was really what was being offered in the relationship. When it came time to put in his preferences in a baby, he was a little dumbfounded for a second.  He decided to just put in the traits he liked in Dipper, and selected no preference for how high maintenance they could be. Really, the most important thing in all of this, for him, was that he could connect to his baby on an emotional and intellectual level than anything else.

Once satisfied with the information he submitted, he finished creating the account. The website took him to his main profile page, where he had a small list of possible babies that matched what he was looking for that he could look through. A quick glance told him that they were arranged by location, with the first one being closest to him. He didn’t think much of the fact as it seemed logical to him.

He started to shutdown the computer as it was almost time for dinner. He didn’t want to upset Mabel by missing her once a week family dinners. That is when he noticed that the first option on his list said that the baby was right here in Gravity Falls.

Curiosity compelled him to click the account. He noticed that the baby was a male and his account name was FuffyUrsaCoquettish. A soft huff of a breath, that might have been an attempt at a laugh; Stanford wasn’t too sure; left him when the meaning of the name hit him. Whoever this person was they were clever.

The page finally loaded in; damn computer always seemed to take longer whenever Stanford was in a rush; and a surprisingly familiar face was smiling coyishly up at him from his screen. Stanford’s mind promptly stopped processing everything else.

For what felt like hours, but was probably only 10 seconds or so, Stanford could only sit and stare at his computer screen in complete shock. When his brain started functioning again it, unhelpfully, supplied the thought, ‘I don’t think that outfit could be any tighter on him. It looks really good.’

He read the brief description that stated Dipper’s likes and dislikes in a partner, and how he thought he acted in a relationship. Stanford noted, almost absently, that Dipper had added a note at the bottom of the paragraph saying that he had recently lost his Daddy and was really upset and wanted someone to comfort him.

He felt a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Dipper but brushed it off. Stanford knew the boy was no innocent from the start.

Stanford started flipping through the different pictures on Dipper’s account; noting that a lot of the pictures were very recent and looked like they had been taken in his attic room within the last few days. One in particular of Dipper sitting on his bed, in the same overly tight outfit with his legs slightly spread and a very shy smile on his face as he looked up through his lashes, kept Stanford distracted for an undetermined amount of time.

“Grunkle Ford! Are you going to spend all night down there?! It’s time for family dinner night!” Mabel voice cut across his consciousness like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

Stanford jumped out of his chair like he had been burned, franticly looking around like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. However there was no one in the study with him and the door was still shut tight.

As his heart rate slowed, Stanford remembered the intercom he had installed so that the family didn’t have to come all the way downstairs if they needed something. He took a few deep breaths before pressing the button to respond to her, “No, Mabel, I’ll be up in a minute. I just… lost track of the time.”

Mabel didn’t even respond and Stanford straightened up to head upstairs only to suddenly realize he had a very prominent problem. He groaned as he shifted his pants around to try and hide it, “How the hell am I even going to get through dinner with him now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, multiple stories coupled with a broken wrist makes things incredibly hard.

Stanford jabbed the call button for the elevator a little harder than he had too. His confusion was bleeding into the aggravation he always felt when he didn't understand something. There was nothing Stanford loathed more than not understanding. He heaved a deep sigh to try to calm himself down as he stepped onto the elevator.

The elevator started to move and Stanford ran through the process he knew very well by now to get himself back under control. He would not out both Dipper and himself by acting like anything was wrong.

It was working well enough as he didn’t feel like he was two steps away from an anxiety attack anymore, but it didn’t help with his other problem. Stanford groaned as he looked down at the rather obvious bulge in his pants and wondered what he could possibly do about it. He tried everything he remember that would kill an erection, but the memory of those playful eyes and that coy little smile just would not leave him be and made his cock twitch painfully in the confines of his pants every time they popped into his head unabided.

The elevator dinged as it hit the top floor and scared Stanford out of his thoughts. A feeling of dread settled into his stomach as he realized he had run out of time; he would have to suffer through dinner like this with the object of his lustful thoughts sitting in the seat right next to him. 

He took a shaky breath and adjusted his pants around himself again, silently thanking whatever bit of luck had made him pull on his black outfit instead of his tan and red one this morning. The darker colors should help with hiding his problem from his family.

In the hall Stanford stopped just outside the doorway to the kitchen. He carefully looked in to see who; if anyone else; had already made it there, and promptly wanted to beat his head into the wall. Dipper was the only person in the kitchen with Mabel.

Dipper sat at the kitchen table waiting for Mabel to finish cooking. He really wasn’t listening to her talk. Just only picking up bits and pieces of her saying what they were going to have for her special weekly dinner and complain about what was taking “the two old men” so long to get their butts in the kitchen. 

His mind was preoccupied with what he had just done, and not for the first time he was wondering if it was a good idea. While a part of him hoped that he’d have a few new messages or even a couple of flirts when he got back upstairs, a smaller part wondered if he was making the right choice. The more he honestly thought on it the more it seemed like he had reactivated his account so soon to try and spite his old Daddy. Like it was his way of saying, ‘look at me, I can move on too’.

Dipper sighed softly, scratched the side of his face, then rubbed the back of his neck as he turned his thoughts over for the 100th time. He heard Mabel say something, but she was done before his mind really had a chance to register what she was saying.

Suddenly Mabel dropped the big pot she had been using to make dinner right in front of him.

Dipper nearly fell out of his chair in shock and slapped his hand over his ears at the sound. Dipper gave his twin a wounded look as he wondered what he could have done to upset her so.

Mabel’s upset countenance gave way to one of confusion, then worry at the look on his face. Her hand; still covered with her bright pink oven mitt Dipper noted idly; covered her mouth in a horrified gasp. Moving like someone afraid to startle a small animal, she carefully pried his hands away from his ears and said softly, “Oh, Dipper, I’m so sorry. You did say you weren’t feeling well. I’m sorry, I forgot. Oh, that probably didn’t help your headache at all did it? Do you want me to get you something from upstairs?”

Dipper just shook his head, having almost forgotten the lie he told Mabel earlier. “It’s ok Mabel. That didn’t do anything to help the headache, yes, but I’ll be ok. Promise,” he said as convincingly as he could while flashing her the brightest smile he could muster.

At that moment Uncle Stan shouted something, and a small thunk followed by a slightly louder thud echoed from the hall. When both twins turned around they saw Uncle Ford sitting on the ground just outside the door.

Uncle Stan’s robust laughter filled the hall as Mabel and Dipper ran out to help Uncle Ford up. “Yeash! Sorry, Poindexter, I didn’t think you were so jumpy. Why the flying biscuits were you lurking outside the kitchen door?”

Stanford waved the kids off, and picked himself up off the floor; twisting his body in such a way so he could hide his problem from Dipper and Mabel but hopefully not look suspicious. He brushed some imaginary dust off his coat, and looked at Stanley over his shoulder, “I am  _ not _ jumpy. Anyone would have been startled by someone suddenly  _ shouting _ at them. And I wasn’t lurking outside the kitchen, Dipper and Mabel were having a twin moment and I didn’t want to interrupt like someone just did.”

Stanley bristled at the obvious challenge in Stanford’s voice, but Mabel cut in quickly before a fight could break out. She ushered them into the kitchen, and practically pushed them into their usual chairs. Stanford was quick to avoid her hand and seat himself, but if Mabel thought it strange at all she didn’t comment. She simply helped Dipper fall almost gracefully; but that might be Stanford’s mind warping things a little; in his chair and started to dish out the stew she had made.

Stanford continued to look at Dipper for a while. His brow furled in confusion as he studied Dipper’s features and tried to ignore the way Dipper’s half lidded eyes and almost bored smile caused the heat in his abdomen to expand uncomfortably. Dipper had become an enigma to Stanford when he at one point thought he had the boy completely figured out. 

Stanford suddenly had the desire to sit Dipper down and just pick him apart until he knew and understood every crevice of his mind and dirty little secret that he kept. To get him to admit all of his hopes and dreams and deepest fears. To push and dig until every piece of Dipper was laid out before him and Dipper couldn’t hide from him anymore. To pull off the mask he apparently wore and know the real Dipper and leave him completely exposed and laid bare to Stanford’s eyes. ‘...And Holy fuck Stanford, that got creepy really fast! Stop that!’ Stanford mentally scolded himself.

Stanford looked at chocolate brown eyes once more and nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized that they were looking back. For one wild and fearful moment Stanford thought that Dipper could see into his mind and knew what he had been thinking. That fear was quickly dismissed when he registered the gentle curiosity in Dipper’s eyes and remembered that not even Cipher could read his mind anymore.

“Is everything alright, Uncle Stanford?” Dipper intoned softly, and goddamn if that soft voice saying his full name that way didn’t send the most deliciously sinful chill down his spine. Stanford was more than tempted to ask him to say it again; to speak his name soft and low like a lover would; but quickly shook himself out of his own head.

Stanford floundered for a moment, his mind half registering the flow of broken sentences and half words coming out of his own mouth as he tried to come up with an excuse to explain why he was just shamelessly staring at his nephew.

Stanley started laughing boisterously at him. It was enough of a shock that Stanford shut up, and turned to face his brother. Stanley laid a heavy hand on his shoulder as he said, “damn, Poindexter, I know you're bad with expressing your emotions, but this is a new level!”

Stanford bristled at that. He really couldn't help it if just being near Dipper now turned his mind to mush, god damn it! He wasn't even too sure how his body still reacted the way it did because last he checked those functions should be gone or at the very least severely degraded in a man his age. As if to validate his point his cock pushed against the confines of his pants when Dipper gave a soft laugh at that before smiling right at him.

Stanley gave his shoulder a strong squeeze as he said, “I think what my brother is trying to say is, ‘Are you ok, Dipper? You look like you’re not feeling well.’ Right Poindexter?”

Stanford snatched onto the excuse he was given quickly, “Ye-Yes! I suppose that’s as good a way to put it as any!”

He hoped that he didn’t seem too flustered as he tried to smile at Dipper.

Dipper sat up a little straighter, his eyes going wide, and his mouth formed the cutest little ‘O’ that made stanford want to coo and cuddle him.

Dipper smiled at him as Mabel leaned over him to fill up his bowl. She wrapped her free arm around her brother’s shoulders, and smiled and winked at Stanford, “”Oh, it’s sorta ok Grunkle Ford. Dipping Sauce,” Dipper quickly yelled at her to not call him that, but didn’t honestly press the issue and Mabel ignored him,  “Just had a bit of a rough day and he had a pretty bad headache earlier. He’s feeling a little better now after he took a nap earlier.”

Stanford nodded in understanding with a small smile, happy to hear that Dipper was feeling better. Then he remember how recent some of the pictures on Dipper’s account looked. His eyes widened slightly; though thankfully no one seemed to notice; as he realized Dipper probably wasn’t upstairs sleeping like Mabel thought.

Mabel danced around the table and filled Stanley and Stanford’s bowl before falling into her seat. Stanford looked across the table at his niece, taking a moment to appreciate how she was growing into an exceedingly beautiful young woman though her beauty couldn’t hold up to Dipper’s in his eyes, and he did his best to smile at her without seeming suspicious. He waited for her to return it with a bright smile of her own before turning to Dipper and carefully saying, “I am happy to hear you a feeling a little better.”

Dipper smiled at him again; his tired little smile with closed eyes that made Stanford’s heart jump into his throat and his stomach twist, and in this case caused a great discomfort below his belt; and said, “It’s ok Uncle Ford, I’ll be better soon enough.”

Dipper was about to go back to his meal when Stanford’s brain supplied him with a great (read: crazy) idea. He wanted to talk to Dipper; just in general, as he needed to talk about about their latest project, but also about what Dipper had been doing and the secret he only found out about half an hour ago. Maybe even share his own newfound secret in return and what better way to talk to him without having to worry about the rest of the family finding out then to take him down to the lab?

So before he could consciously process this line of thought his mouth was moving, “If you’d like I have something down in the lab that will take care of that almost right away. We can go down and get it after dinner as there is something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Kill two birds with one stone and all that.”

Dipper looked up at him thoughtfully, face pinched in a way that made Stanford think he was going to say no, but smiled quickly and said, “Yes, that actually would be great.”

Stanford just nodded and turned to his food, and he tried carefully to not show any outward signs of how giddy this was making him. He took a hearty bite out of the Beef Stew Mabel had made, savoring the way the thick cut, tender beef mixed so well the thick, but not heavy, and sweet gravy that had a slightly spicy aftertaste to it that at first had Stanford, Stanley, and Dipper coughing from the unexpectedness of it.

He passed a complement to Mabel, and heard Dipper and Stanley echo the sentiment. Mabel thanked them energetically and they lapsed into a comfortable lull. They spent a fair amount of time just relaxing, eating and enjoying being together. Each of them enjoying the food and the pleasant conversation that none of them would honestly remember the next morning.

After not too long, Stanford started to feel off. It started with a slight warmth spreading through his body that Stanford just blamed on them all being in the room for so long. Then a weight on his chest; not heavy, not making it hard for him to breath, but a pressure just  _ there _ enough to notice all the same; and though he would normally worry about something like that Stanford found that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then his head started to feel fuzzy making it difficult to think, and he began to worry.

He glanced at the rest of this family. Stanley and Dipper were a little flushed and Dipper’s eyes were unfocused as he pushed the food he wasn’t feeling well enough to finish around his plate but was otherwise he and Stanley seemed ok.

Something was obviously wrong with Mabel now that he took a moment to study her though. Her face was red, and her pupils blown so wide he couldn’t really make out the brown of her irises. Her words slurred occasionally which wasn’t unusual when she was highly excited but now that he was paying attention he knew without a doubt that wasn’t the case.

His brow furrowed as he tired to think past the muddled pieces of his mind. His thoughts wandered almost of their own accord; taking odd tangents he couldn’t understand and it irked him that he couldn’t force himself to focus enough to figure out what was going on. Eventually he gave up on forcing his mind in the direction he wanted and let it run away on him, and just hoped it would offer some clarity.

He was brought back to his first few years on the other side of the portal. Back when he was still very naive to the ways of the worlds but still very much confident in the knowledge he had acquired and thought he knew it all.

After a few weeks aimlessly wandering around Cipher’s dimension Stanford had almost literally fallen into dimension 144-E. He had found himself stuck in the middle of the realm’s Beltane celebration, and also found out shortly after that the denizens of the realm wouldn’t simply let him leave. While he had never been one for parties or drinking; in truth never leaving the house for anything less than research or absolutely necessary; he knew better than to turn them down lest he upset someone.

It suddenly clicked for Stanford why his mind brought him back to that time and place. This feeling was exactly the same as when he first truly indulged in alcohol, and was a few cups into the celebration with a little humanoid that he couldn’t quite tell the gender of but was very pretty all the same hanging off his arm. Of course, this was before things became overly fuzzy and he couldn’t remember what happened until the next morning when he woke up naked in what seemed to pass for a bed with a huge headache and said little humanoid draped over his chest and another equally cute one curled into his side.

Shaking himself from the revere Stanford turned back to the plate, picked it up, and took a long, deep sniff. He ignored his brother’s odd look and Mabel asking him if he was ok in favor of picking apart the scent that hit him. It was there under the smell of cooked beef and the pungent scent of the spices used to flavor the gravy; a subtle scent of charred oak mixed with caramel and vanilla with just hint of something leathery under it.

He might not have known exactly what it was, but Stanford knew the tell of a warm alcohol any day; the years he spent learning to avoid a spiked mug making him wonder why he didn’t catch it sooner. He quickly reached out and grabbed Stanley’s hand when he went to shove another spoonful into his mouth, and looked at Mabel. He quickly noted that he had everyone’s attention; Stanley even going as far as to put his spoon back in the plate; and Stanford asked his niece, “Mabel, sweetie, how exactly did you make this stew?”

Mabel smiled brightly, clearly disarmed by the question. She explained how her internet friend had shown her the recipe when she mentioned to her about wanting to make something new for the family dinner, but she didn’t have a primary ingredient so her internet friend had helped her find a replacement.

Stanford stopped her rambling that was honestly hard to understand with how much she was slurring; enough so that even Stanley started to take notice something was up; and asked, “Mabel you said that you didn’t have an ingredient. What were you missing?”

Mabel blinked at him for a moment, “Oh, yeah! The recipe called for six cups of sherry wine, but we didn’t have any around the house. You and Grunkle Stan were busy so I hit up my friend again and she asked me what we had around the house. I told her the only thing we really had that fit the bill was Grunkle Stan’s bourbon, and she told me that should work fine so long as I adjusted some of the stuff around to help hide the stronger taste of the bourbon.”

Stanley’s eyes widened almost comically as he clearly came to the same conclusion as Stanford. Stanford nodded at Mabel and said, “Mabel, when you adjusted the recipe did you change the amount of bourbon from the 6 cups at all?”

Mabel looked at him confused as she slowly shook her head no. Stanford looked down at his plate with a small laugh bubbling out of his chest. Stanley outright laughed; startling a confused Dipper out of his musings.

Stanford looked at his brother after he calmed down and said, “We can’t really blame her for this, she didn’t know, but what are we going to do? It won’t be long before all that alcohol hits my system and even though you have a much higher tolerance for it that’s your second plate.”

Stanley got up slowly, staggering slightly as he stood, “Well, while we still got our heads about us we should go and lock up the car keys somewhere that none of us can get to them in this state. Dipper might be the best to do it as he’s had the least amount, so if something goes seriously wrong at least someone slightly sober knows where they are. Then we should each take a twin and watch them for the night. I’ll take Mabel upstairs to her room and you can take Dipper down to your study.”

Stanford looked up at him confused, “I understand each of us watching a seperate twin seeing as, as far as we’re aware, this is their first time in taking a substantial amount of alcohol, but don’t you think it would be wiser if I were to take Mabel and you Dipper and we didn’t try going downstairs with them?”

Stanley shook his head, “Nah, see in this state trust is going to play a key role once everything really kicks in, and Dipper trusts you a lot more than me; and don't try to deny it I don’t take any offense that you click with Stanford more than me kid,” Stanley scolded when Dipper went to deny the claim, “And on top of that I have a much higher tolerance than you. Putting you and Mabel together would be disastrous if the amount in your system turns out to be more than you can handle. This way we have one person who will be slightly sober with one who is either definitely not or we’re not too sure on yet. The reason I suggest your study is because you got both a couch and a cot down there and it has it’s own bathroom so once you’re down there you don’t gotta leave. Same with the fact that Mabel’s and my room are on the second floor, and I don’t want the kid trying to climb the stairs all the way to the attic even if he’s more sober than the rest of us.”

Stanford nodded, not being able to see any flaw in Stanley’s reasoning, “Ok, what do we do from here?”

Stanley stood up, pulled his keys out of his pocket, and threw them to Dipper with an order for Mabel and Stanford to do the same. Once the two complied he then told Dipper to run and hide them somewhere on the first floor, and meet Stanford by the secret door to the basement but to  _ not _ go downstairs without the elder.

As Dipper ran off to do what was asked, Stanley helped Mabel to her feet and started guiding the surprisingly unsteady girl towards the stairs. Stanford stood and followed making sure neither his niece or brother needed any help in the endeavor. Stanley glanced over his shoulder and said, “I got this from here. The only thing now is to watch the two of them and make sure they don’t get sick or into any trouble. We’ll worry about clean up in the morning, ok? Oh, and Stanford? Try and talk to the kid while the alcohol’s gotcha both a little loose. Mabel and I ain’t stupid, we can see the strain on your relationship, and while I got some ideas as to why I don’t actually know, but I think if you two knuckleheads talked it out it might help. Promise me you’ll try ok?”

Stanford stiffened for a moment at the comment before stifling a laugh. If Stanley had any actual idea of what was wrong with him Stanford was sure his brother would have put him six feet in the ground if only to protect Dipper. Stanford just nodded, and as he turned to walk away, said “Sure, Lee. I’ll try to make a point of it.”

Stanford walked quickly to the shop and hidden door to the basement. Dipper was already there waiting for him but didn’t seem to notice Stanford walking in. He was leaning on the wall next to the vending machine, and seemingly lost in thought with the side of his pointer finger caught between in teeth as he gently worried the skin.

With all the commotion Stanford had completely forgotten everything from before dinner; even his erection was half gone; but the sight of Dipper standing there like that brought back the memories from earlier and just like that he was back to full mast and biting back a groan of discomfort.

He failed horribly as the sound drew Dipper’s attention and the boy pulled his hand away with a small smile. With his face still flushed and eyes dilated from the alcohol and half lidded from how tired he was, coupled with the smile he threw Stanford’s way and the hand he had just been nibbling on fisted lightly into his shirt just made for a perfectly sinful picture for the man.

Stanford forced down another groan and returned the smile, “Well, we can head out if you’re ready to go down.. Stairs, if you’re ready to go downstairs!” He quickly corrected.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him but just nodded and turned to punch the code into the vending machine to open the door. Stanford heaved a deep breath as he tried to steady himself and followed Dipper down to the elevator, ‘This is going to be one hell of a long night…’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I originally planned. 10 pages long and I didn't even get to the part I actually wanted to put in here. Fair warning: The bottom almost half of this chapter and possibly the next chapter is unedited. My Beta isn't too comfortable with the sex scenes because of the players involved and I am not going to make her read them if she isn't.

Dipper leaned on the wall of the elevator as he and Great Uncle Ford went down to the study. This night did not go how he planned at all, and quite possibly the only reason he wasn’t actually upset about everything was the fact that the alcohol in his system had him feeling very calm and sleepy.

He stifled a yawn and unconsciously leaned into the warmth at his side. He felt both pleasantly warm and horribly cold at the same time and the column of heat next to him was entirely too enticing. He turned and buried his face into the soft, fuzzy warmth with a content sigh, and felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

Stanford smiled down at Dipper and chuckled as he swayed a little on his feet, but when the young man suddenly leaned into him with a soft groan, then cuddled his chest with a sigh Stanford stiffened in shock.

Dipper flat out whined as the move jostled Stanford away from him, and unconsciously moved closer again. Stanford looked around momentarily, though for what he wasn’t too sure, and quietly cursed the slow moving elevator.

He looked back down at Dipper cuddling into his chest and was overcome with the desire to hold him close and never let go. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, and see if he couldn’t help the normally tense body relax. Stanford quickly shook himself out of it though; if all went the way he hoped when they got downstairs then there would be more than enough time for that later.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at his nephew, and said his name to get his attention. Stanford had meant to say it firmly but gently, but flinched when his voice cracked.

Dipper tensed at the sound of his voice. He looked up at Uncle Ford with comically wide eyes, and let out a loud squeak as he jumped back; almost hitting the wall opposite them. He stammered out an apology, but Uncle Ford just waved him off while muttering something about the alcohol affecting his logical thought process. Dipper sighed deeply, “Still, I’m sorry.”

Uncle Ford didn’t respond and Dipper huddled in on himself as tried to ignore how cold he felt now without the furnace that was his uncle’s body heat. Dipper watch him shift around uncomfortably, his polydactyl hands clenching and unclenching at his side. It was clear he was looking for something to say but couldn’t find the words.

Dipper decided to change the subject to save them both from the uncomfortable situation. His eyes darted around briefly as he tried to think of something; anything; that could help them both forget what he had just done, but the only thing he could think of was what Uncle Ford wanted to talk to him in the first place.

So with nothing else to go on and the elevator doors already opening, Dipper quietly asked, “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Uncle Ford?”

Stanford stiffened as they walked down the short hall to the study. Dipper’s question made him highly uncomfortable and he wasn’t too sure how to respond. He realized as he tried to think of how to phrase it that he hadn’t really thought this through at all, but knew without a doubt that it was something he needed to talk about with Dipper even if Dipper rejected the idea of a relationship with him. If Stanford didn’t speak about it the knowledge of it would eat away at him and slowly drive him mad.

With a heavy sigh Stanford said, “It would probably just be easier if I just showed you and let you piece it together yourself. I’ll be honest with you though, it’s probably not something you really want to talk about, but something we need to discuss all the same.”

Dipper gave him a perplexed, slightly nervous look as he sat down on the couch, “Ok, I’m worried now. What’s up, Uncle Ford?”

Stanford heaved another deep sigh, and said, “I suppose it would be easier to start off by saying that I know you weren’t sick today Dipper and that you lied to Mabel to get some time to yourself.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, and he tried to stuttered out a response; maybe to make an excuse or try to explain; but Stanford just waved him off. He pegged Dipper with a hard look and said, “Don’t, not right now. I want you to know that I’m not mad about it in the least, and I certainly don’t blame you. I want to talk to you about it honestly and openly, and how it’s going to affect the future. Do you understand?”

Dipper just stared at him for a moment with his heart trying to break out of his rib cage. There was no way Uncle Ford could really know what he had been doing and this all had to be a misunderstanding. He latched onto that thought and said, “I’m really sorry Uncle Ford, but I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about…”

Stanford glared at him for a moment and Dipper fidgeted under the intense glare. It felt like his Uncle was picking him apart with his eyes, and Dipper found it oddly hot to be picked apart by that gaze. Stanford sighed as he turned around and powered his computer back on, “Alright, I’ll show you what I’m talking about then.”

Uncle Ford stepped back from the computer once it was unlocked and Dipper felt his stomach drop out of him at the sight of his profile on the Baby Doll website open on his Great Uncle’s web browser.

Dipper’s eyes snapped up to Stanford’s face and the pure horror and desperation reflected there made Stanford’s heart crack. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted to create and Stanford berated himself for his momentary stupidity. He interrupted Dipper’s rambled plea for Stanford to just listen with a soft but firm, “Dipper, relax!”

He straightened his glasses and pinned Dipper with a gentle look, “As I said, I am not mad, or disappointed, or whatever you may be thinking right now. I am honestly just curious about it all and I wish to understand. Will you talk with me in length and help me understand?”

Dipper was still breathing a little heavy but he seemed to be calming down at least. He gave Stanford a mildly suspicious look; though Stanford wasn’t too sure why his nephew was so cautious of him; but nodded his consent to talking about it.

For almost 40 minutes that is exactly what they did. Dipper relaxed as time went on and started talking very animatedly about the lifestyle and why he liked it. Stanford found that he was a well of information, more than once making Stanford have to stop and honestly think about something that he hadn’t considered before he decided to join the lifestyle himself, and Stanford loved every minute of it.

Dipper taught him about the ins and outs of everything. From how a Baby and Daddy would normally meet, what the relationship would mean if they actually hit it off, how they would work out the finer points of the relationship; which to Stanford seemed more like a business deal than actually working out a relationship between two people that intended to be intimate; to how day to day living and dates would normally go between the two. He even spoke openly; and explicitly at Stanford’s encouragement; about his relationship with his previous Daddy, and while the thought of the man still invoked a bitter, jealous anger Stanford kept himself in check. To understand everything Dipper went through and what he enjoyed would be very useful if Stanford could convince his nephew to form such a relationship with him.

As the conversation wound down and they lapsed into a comfortable silence Dipper couldn’t fight the smile on his face. Uncle Ford had taken that so much better than he originally thought anyone finding out would have. When his Uncle had first shown him his profile open on his computer Dipper’s first thought’s had been that Stanford would be mad, even tell him that he was disgusting and that he didn’t want anything to do with Dipper anymore just like he imagined so many times should someone have found out. The fact that he didn’t, that he wanted to talk about it and understand what Dipper was doing honestly gave him hope. He thought that just maybe he could tell Mabel about it and they might be ok if she was willing to listen, maybe even Uncle Stan.

His eyes moved to his Uncle’s computer screen where his profile still sat open and he found himself oddly happy that this all had happened. It was a huge weight off his shoulders that the secret was now gone with at least one person, and he really did thank Uncle Ford for finding out and talking to him about it.

Though, as that line of thought ran through, an odd realization hit Dipper. He had been extremely careful all this time to keep his family from finding out. This was the first time that he had activated the page while in Gravity Falls and he knew that he had routed the wireless on his laptop through his phone so it wouldn’t leave a trace on the shack’s router should someone have known how to check. Now that he thought about it, he remembered that when he first created his account he had marked it as locked so that you’d need an account of your own to see it. So how did his Uncle find his profile?

Uncle Ford’s voice cut across his thoughts and Dipper realized that he had been staring at the screen for a good while now. Dipper snapped back to reality and looked at him. Uncle Ford was looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern. He went to say something, but Dipper cut him off, “How did you find out about this?”

Uncle Ford reeled a little at the sudden question, “What?”

Dipper kept his voice steady so that it didn’t sound like he was accusing Uncle Ford of something as he responded, “There’s no way you should know about this. I’ve _never_ accessed my profile on the wifi for the shack, hell I’ve never access anything for it whenever we’ve come here. This has strictly been a Piedmont thing, and on top of that you shouldn’t be able to see my profile at all because I have it set up so you can only see it when you have an account. Uncle Ford, what’s going on?”

Uncle Ford looked to the computer quickly before looking back at him; the genuine smile reserved for the family that still made Dipper’s heart do a funky little jig in his chest plastered on his face. His deep chuckle echoed around the room as he stood up and moved back over to his computer. “Well, seeing as you were kind enough to let me in on your secret I think I could find it in me to share mine,” he said.

Stanford quickly navigated back to his own profile on the site, then stood back and motioned Dipper over. He smiled at the perplexed look thrown his way as Dipper stood and walked over.

Stanford watched as realization dawned on his nephew’s face with mixed feelings. Dipper just looked at the page for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as if wanting to say something but not knowing what to say before he turned and looked at Stanford. Stanford had no idea what to make of the situation and his nephew was impossible to read at the present moment.

Dipper smiled and laughed suddenly prompting Stanford to give him a very odd look. In response Dipper pointed to the part of his profile that stated what his income level was and simply said, “There is absolutely no way Uncle Stan knows about that!”

Stanford relaxed, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as he realized Dipper didn’t think less of him for it. He chuckled as well, and replied, “Oh, yes. I’ve been very careful to keep Stanley from finding out. I love my brother dearly, as you well know, but should he have any inkling about that then it would all be gone in a single night.”

Dipper nodded, and changed the subject, “So, I’m guessing you happened to stumble on my profile after you made yours?”

Stanford nodded. “Sort of, yes,” He leaned over Dipper; discretely wrapping his arm around his shoulders and reveling in the way Dipper trembled but didn’t pull away; and moved the pointer to the part of his profile that had the list of babies on it, “This list here has Babies listed by their proximity to the Daddy, and currently your account states that you’re in Gravity Falls so it showed up first on my list.”

Dipper turned around to face him and Stanford’s hand fell off his shoulder to land on the desk next to him, effectively leaving Dipper trapped between him and the desk.  Stanford felt his cock throb painfully in his pants at the sight of Dipper looking up at him through his lashes like that and cursed himself for completely forgetting about it.

Dipper stilled, whatever he was saying dying on his lips, and Stanford looked at him in confusion. He was going to ask what was wrong until he felt Dipper shift against him, or more precisely his hips, and his brain promptly crashed. He sprang back, and tried to think of something to say while bemoaning the fact that he had probably just destroyed his chance of getting Dipper to go along with anything by scaring him, But Dipper shocked him with what he said to the point where Stanford’s brain couldn’t process it at first.

Stanford just looked at him with wide eyes and said, “What?”

Dipper smiled softly and him and laughed, “You don’t do well with alcohol do you Uncle Ford? I asked if I did that to you?”

Stanford sighed, “It’s not that, but yes. I’ll be honest with you again seeing as the alcohol does make me looser. I have liked you like that for some time now. I’m sorry you had to find out because I never wanted you to know out of fear it would somehow hurt you, but this… Baby thing has tormented me since I found out and I just had to know.”

This wasn’t how Stanford had wanted to tell Dipper and fear of rejection had Stanford looking everywhere but his nephew. So it was understandable that when Dipper placed a hand on his forearm Stanford almost jumped out of his skin. He looked back down at Dipper who was still smiling at him and Dipper said, “Don’t be ashamed Uncle Ford. I think… I think I kind of always knew, but I didn’t really say anything in case I was wrong.”

Stanford didn’t move away, and even felt a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips, “So then you really don’t care that I find you… appealing?”

Dipper laughed at him, his chest light with hope and heart racing as he realized he might just be able to have everything he had ever denied dreaming of, and said, “No, not at all. I’m curious if you’re inclined to share though. What exactly do you find so appealing about me?”

When Uncle Ford threw his head back and laughed deeply at the question Dipper felt his heart leap in his chest. When he looked back down at Dipper there was a new emotion in his eyes that Dipper couldn’t recall ever seeing before, but it made his uncle’s eyes shine.

Uncle Ford reached out and rested his hand on the side of Dipper’s face, and Dipper leaned into the touch as his Uncle said, “Oh Dipper, my boy, where would I even start? There isn’t a single thing about you that I dislike or would want to change.”

Dipper laughed at that, a soft gentle chuckle, “Oh I’m sure that’s not true.”

Uncle Ford just shook his head, “If there is some aspect then I haven’t found it yet. You’re smart, brave, understanding, compassionate, and as stubborn as anything when you find something you want. Not to mention to me you are the epitome of beauty. And yes, I know it cheesy to say that, but you are. Even the things that others find annoying about you I can’t seem to see or care about. I don’t know how you do it to me, but everything about you is amazing in my eyes, and I want to keep you for myself and give you everything you’ve ever wanted in life. Hell, if you wanted me to I’d even fill the role of your Sugar Daddy to just be able to keep you near and know you’re safe, happy and loved.” 

Dipper straightened at that, “Wait, what?”

"You heard me. I’d very much like to be your Sugar Daddy if you would have me, Dipper.” 

Dipper turned away from him for a moment, and Stanford felt his heart sink. Of course he had overstepped his boundaries with that, but Dipper was being so understanding and open about it and it had just given Stanford hope.

Dipper turned back to him and said softly, “You know that is taboo even in this lifestyle, right?”

Stanford jumped at the question, but said softly, “What are you talking about?”

“In this lifestyle incest is still a taboo even if people are more open about other issues with it like us both being male or the vast age difference. If you become my Daddy we’ll have to keep that fact that we’re related a secret still. Would you honestly be ok with something like that?” 

Stanford looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if Dipper was seriously that open to the idea of the two of them in a relationship. When Stanford couldn't see judgement or a lie in his eyes he heaved a deep sigh, and said, “No, it doesn't bother me. I figured as much already, honestly. Are you sure about this is my question. I don’t want you to say yes if you feel even a little unsure. I promise you won’t hurt me by saying no.”

Dipper just gave him a hard look, and Stanford didn’t need the ability to read minds to know what was going through his head. They both knew very well that was a lie. It would kill Stanford to come this far only to hit such an obvious impasse, but he didn’t want Dipper to feel pressured into this. He knew Dipper was strong-willed and highly independent, but he just couldn’t help worrying that Dipper felt like Stanford was blackmailing him into this because of the situation. He felt silly because of it, but it was how he felt.

Dipper’s voice cut across his conscious, “Hey, hey! It’s fine to feel that way, Great Uncle Ford. Honestly it’s kind of logical and I’m sorry that I didn’t even consider the possibility to give you some measure of assurance that wasn’t the case.”

Dipper was right in front of him now, one of his long-fingered, surprisingly strong hand sprawled out the center of Stanford’s chest. Stanford felt his heart jump at both the contact and Dipper’s words and he realized he had been thinking out loud again. He really needed to stop doing that, it got him into more trouble over the years than he cared to admit to.

Dipper smiled up at him; soft, warm, and inviting; and said, “I understand, and yes I’m sure. If I’m honest with not only you but myself, I think a part of me has wanted this too. I can’t say for sure how long, but even I know that when my hero-worship of you started to fade a little it sort of morphed into something else. The want to be like you changed and I wanted to be with you just for the sake of being with you. Now, don’t get me wrong. I did enjoy learning everything you have ever taught me, but in many cases I went along with you on some research run because I wanted to spend time with you. I never really considered that I might love you or want you. If some thought along the line crept in late at night when I couldn’t sleep I would quickly force it away. Not because I thought they was wrong or I shouldn’t feel them, but because I was afraid that if I acknowledged them, then did something stupid that gave them away, then you would hate me for them. I didn’t know you had such an open mindset so for me it was just easier to pretend they didn’t even exist rather than risk losing the relationship we did have over them. So, yes Great Uncle Ford, if you’re absolutely sure you want to try this than I am too.”

Stanford chuckled, wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, and pulled him flush against him. Stanford let out a deep groan that vibrated in his chest when Dipper’s hips pressed hard against his crotch. Dipper trembled at the contact and the sound.

Stanford looked down at him with half-lidded, lustful eyes and said, “Yes, I'm positive.”

Dipper smiled that warm, inviting smile again, “Then it's decided. We'll play this through and see what happens.”

Stanford smiled and tightened his arms around Dipper’s waist; making his nephew’s hips and abdomen grind into his erection again. Stanford gasped and groaned at the contact and relished the way Dipper trembled at the action. He didn't release his firm hold on Dipper’s hips; needing the contract too much; but he did ask, “So now what?”

“Normally this is where we’d talk about the specifics of the relationship, but maybe that should wait for now,” Dipper ground his hips slow and hard against his uncle's cock, “We could take care of that first, if… if you w-want of course.”

Stanford groaned and bucked his hips hard back into the pressure as his hand shifted down to hold Dipper’s hips. His grip was hard and Stanford just knew that Dipper would have very prominent bruises there tomorrow.

And gods, did Stanford want this! He wanted to take Dipper up on his implied offer and have him laid out hot and needy beneath him; or above him if that was what Dipper liked. He wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Dipper like in the fantasies he had always denied, but the hesitation and uncertainty lacing Dipper’s voice when he said that wasn’t something Stanford could readily ignore.

So he forced himself to calm down and loosened his hold on Dipper’s hips as he looked down at him. It was honestly cute the way Dipper looked up at him with wide hazel eyes while nibbling on his lower lip. He was clearly nervous but trying to hide it, and while Stanford didn’t quite understand why Dipper was so nervous; knowing for the most part about Dipper’s escapades in this matter from their talk; he was more than willing to wait if it meant avoiding hurting his nephew needlessly.

Instead he settled for a little white lie, “As much as I physically want to I don’t think it would be a wise idea, Dipper. We are both still fairly drunk, and even though we are both sure we want this now I don’t want us to have any regrets in the morning. And on top of that I have always kept a very firm ‘no sex on the first date’ and while this isn’t exactly a date I still feel this applies.”

Dipper felt himself relax at his Great Uncle’s words. While he still would have followed through with the offer because the words had spilt past his lips, the fact was that after they were out Dipper had instantly felt self-conscious and wondered if he was moving too fast. He wanted it yes, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to go all the way so soon.

Yet at the same time he still wanted to do something to solidify this relationship. With Uncle Ford so wound up judging by his reaction to Dipper pressing into him, and Dipper wanting it so badly himself, it would be torturous to the both of them to try and simply ignore it. Though now the problem was that he didn’t know what his Uncle’s definition of “sex” was.

His Uncle’s deep chuckle reverberated through his chest, sending a delicious shiver down Dipper’s spine and causing heat to pool in his cheeks and other less appropriate areas that were still completely reasonable for the situation. Uncle Ford moved his hand to rest on Dipper’s cheek, ran his thumb ever so gently along his bottom lip, and said, “My, but you are beautiful when lost in unsure thoughts. The way you nibble on your lower lip with your eyes cast to the side never fails to make me want to do such sinful things to you. Care to share your thoughts?”

Dipper sighed deeply and leaned into the hand. He placed a soft kiss on pad of the thumb still pressed to his lips, and relished the way the slightly rough skin felt against his lips. God, he couldn’t help but wonder what those hands would feel like against his body.

He looked at Uncle Ford through his lashes; a sultry look he had well perfected, and was guaranteed to get him almost anything he wanted; and had to fight a smile as he heard his Uncle’s breath catch with a sharp hiss. Dipper gave him a soft smile as he said, “While I do understand what you’re saying, Uncle Ford, and I agree, I still want to do something. It doesn’t need to be full on sex because you don’t want to and honestly I don’t think I’m ready yet either, but I need something to let me know this is real. That you and I are actually happening.”

Stanford shut his eyes against the surge of lust that hit him at Dipper’s words and the way he looked at him. Once he had calmed down some he opened his eyes and just looked at Dipper for a few moments while he thought on things. What finally spurred him to make up his mind was Dipper starting to shake in his arms looking dejected, and Stanford couldn’t see the harm in a little petting; maybe a little more; if it meant keeping his nephew happy.

So he gently grabbed Dipper’s hand and started to lead him over to the couch, “Ok, so we both agree that actual intercourse is out of the question, but I think some cuddling and kissing couldn’t hurt. We can start there and see if it goes anywhere else, sound good?”

Dipper just nodded and smiled up at him as Stanford helped him to sit down. Stanford sat down heavily next to him and watched Dipper worry the hem of his shirt. He laughed softly at Dipper’s sudden mood swing, “Nervous now, my boy?”

Dipper laughed at himself, “All of the sudden, yes. I’m not too sure why…”

Stanford smiled gently at him, “It’s perfectly fine, Dipper. Actually completely understandable,” he carefully lifted Dipper into his lap, becoming ever increasingly aware of the size difference between them even years later as he took Dipper’s smaller hand into his own, “As I said, we can take our time. We have no need to rush things now. Just go ahead and lean on me, we can just cuddle for right now.”

Dipper curled into his chest and rested his head on Uncle Ford’s shoulder as the elder shifted to stretch his legs out on the couch. Uncle Ford wrapped one arm around his shoulders and brought the other up to wrap tightly around his waist.

They lay like that for what could have been hours or merely minutes. The only moves they made were when Dipper shifted to fist a hand into his Uncle’s sweater and when Uncle Ford started to run his knuckles up and down Dipper’s spine. The soft lull actually caused Dipper’s mind just stop for the entire time they lay there, and when his brain started functioning again he realized he was far calmer now.

Dipper looked up at his Great Uncle and took a moment to study his face. Uncle Ford had shut his eyes somewhere along the way, and if Dipper didn’t know Uncle Ford half as well as he did he would have sworn the man had fallen asleep. Uncle Ford’s breath was slow and steady, his lips slightly parted to breathe easier, and the lines on his face had softened making his somehow look younger.

Uncle Ford chucked and opened his eyes to look down at Dipper, “What are you thinking about, little one?”

Dipper scrunched up his nose at the nickname, and Uncle Ford laughed. “Don’t… Don’t call me that…” Dipper said; though not as forcefully as he might like.

Dipper shifted so he was laying on his Uncle’s chest, his legs throw out to either side of Uncle Ford’s waist. Uncle Ford opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. Dipper nibbled on his lower lip for a moment; mostly because he knew how much it drove his Uncle crazy when he does that now; and fought a smile as he watched Uncle Ford’s eyes zero in on the action with a soft, almost inaudible growl.

Dipper released his lip with a small pop and said, “I think I want to kiss you.”

Uncle Ford chuckled and moved his hands to rest on the lower part of Dipper’s back, “You think?”

His tone held a note of teasing that Dipper wasn’t use to hearing from him. It set Dipper on edge and made him defensive to think that Uncle Ford was making fun of him. He stiffened and looked away, “I’m...I’m not used to accepting these feelings, ok? It was always a case of if they cropped up I’d just force them down and forgot about them.”

Stanford suddenly grabbed the back of Dipper’s head and pulled them down so their foreheads were touching. “Easy, Dipper,” He gently cooed, “Easy. I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I swear to you I didn’t mean to. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you in any way that can be avoided. Can you tell me if you understand that?”

Dipper looked at him and just nodded, a warm smile alight on his face. Stanford moved the hand on the top of his head down to his check; running fingertips lightly over the soft flesh while he used the other to pet Dipper’s side. “I need to hear you say it, Dipper,” He intoned and Dipper was quick to comply.

Stanford smiled what he hoped was gently up at his nephew; though with how eager he was for this he wasn’t too sure. He needed to be careful, it was painfully clear that Dipper was counting on him to lead them is this with how unsure of everything he was, and Stanford meant it when he said he didn’t want to hurt him. Stanford said, “Now, as for the kiss you want I have no problem with it, but I want you to be sure you want to it. I promise, despite whatever signals my body might be sending you, I can be patient and wait for you on this. It’s a big change in just about every aspect of our relationship.”

Dipper took a moment to wrap his arms around Uncle Ford’s broad chest and buried his face into the joint of jaw and neck. He breathed deeply, taking in his Great Uncle’s scent (a highly alluring combination of the pine forest and his uncle’s lab with the slightest hint of what seemed like ginger snap cookies), before looked up at him with that same warm smile. Uncle Ford’s quiet understanding, or at least the attempt to, filled his chest with a warm glow.

Dipper said, without a hint of hesitation, “I’m sure, Uncle Ford. I want to kiss you.”

Without further preamble Stanford pulled Dipper down into a kiss. It was gentle at first, and they didn’t move much. He could feel Dipper’s soft exhales as they pressed closed lips together. Stanford was even slightly timid about moving his hands, not wanting to upset Dipper, but still wanting more.

Dipper seemed to be of the “wanting more” mindset as well. After a few minutes of the soft, chaste kisses he whined and pushed hard into Stanford’s body. Stanford took the not so subtle queue, tightened his grip on Dipper’s waist, and moved his hand up to Dipper’s hair.

He ran his tongue over Dipper’s plump lips before nipping his bottom lip and suckling it gently. Dipper groaned deeply in response, and parted his lips with a soft gasp when Stanford bit a little harder.

Stanford wasted no time in slipping his tongue past soft lips; pausing for a moment to give Dipper a chance to refute him or pull away if he wanted to; and explored the warm cavern behind them.

Tongue ran over teeth and gums and tickled at the roof of Dipper’s mouth. Dipper’s breathing hitched almost painfully in his chest, and his hands moved to grip Uncle Ford’s biceps tightly.  He returned the kiss with vigor, stroking along the base and sides of Uncle Ford’s Tongue with his own before tightening his lips around the appendage and sucking hard. Uncle Ford moan at the feeling, and coaxed Dipper’s tongue into his own mouth to return the favor when Dipper let go.

Hands became bolder as they wander warm, pliant bodies. They sought out any soft spots they could find to make the other moan. Dipper relished the deep groans and soft gasps he managed to pull from his normally stoic Great Uncle. Uncle Ford was just a quick to find; and subsequently torment; the spot on Dipper’s lower back that had him whimpering in high pitched keens like a virginal schoolgirl.

Eventually Dipper pulled away gasping for breath. Stanford took it all in for a moment; from how hot he felt in his jacket and sweater now, to how his member throbbed painfully in the confines of his pants again, to how deliciously sinful Dipper looked leaning over him with half-lidded, lust-blown eyes and kiss swollen, bright red lips. He could feel Dipper’s own arousal pressed tightly against his abdomen. Dipper was even rutting against him slightly as he gasped for breath. It seemed to Stanford that he was doing it subconsciously but Gods if Stanford didn’t want to pin Dipper beneath him at the feeling and make him scream.

Dipper rocked his body just the right way to brush along the full length of Stanford’s cock, and the older man lost all pretense of self-control. With a growl Stanford rolled them off the couch and onto the floor, pinned Dipper beneath him and grabbed his wrists to hold them above his head, and kissing him savagely.

Dipper let out a small squeak as they hit the floor, confused as to what happened, but surrendered quickly to Uncle Ford’s ravenous lust. He tried to pull his hands loose, but the soft tugs made his uncle growl into his mouth and tighten his grip to the point it was almost painful. Dipper relented to the threat with a soft, needy whine and let the elder proceed to ravish him. Even after Uncle Ford had let go of his wrists to use both hands to explore Dipper’s body the young man still didn’t move his arms. Uncle Ford growled again and Dipper could feel the way he smiled against the column of his throat. Dipper felt a surge a pride that collided into lust in his abdomen at the thought that he could unhinge his great uncle so easily.

Uncle Ford rewarded Dipper with gentle kisses and possessive nips to almost every inch of flesh he could reach while his hands alternated between roaming wherever they wanted to and holding Dipper down when he bucked up. Dipper loved the way Uncle Ford was just _dominating_ him and was more than happy to let him know it with deep moans and wordless cries at the slightly rough ministrations.

Uncle Ford suddenly slipped his hands under Dipper’s shirt and dragged his nails gently down sensitive sides while biting roughly at the joint of neck and shoulder. Dipper arched up off the ground, and practically screamed, “Great Uncle Ford!”

Stanford snapped up at the cry, suddenly remembering where he was and what he was doing. He scrambled back off Dipper and looked at his with horrified eyes, “Oh. Oh, shit. I’m so sorry Dipper!”

Dipper moved so that he was propped up on his elbows and gave Stanford the most perplexed look. “Wh-What?” he managed.

Stanford looked down, “I just promised you that we’d take it slow… I just promised and then turned around and pinned you to the floor and bit you so hard you screamed,” he said dejected.

Dipper was suddenly moving to kneel in front of Stanford. He placed his hands on the side of Stanford’s face and kissed him gently.

“Hey, now. We said we’d take it slow and see how far we were willing to go. I was fine with what we were doing,” He smiled softly up at him then suddenly looked a little bashful as he mumbled something so quietly Stanford couldn’t hear it.

When Stanford prodded at him a little bit, Dipper turned bright red but said, “I said that I really liked what you were doing to me. I’ve always liked it a little rough.”

Stanford looked down at that and saw that Dipper was so hard it looked like the button on his jeans was ready to pop. He knew that it was probably painful for Dipper to be so confined now, and Stanford felt a small surge of pride to know he had caused that reaction.

Stanford looked Dipper in the eyes, a small smirk curled at his lips, and he asked, “You liked it that much huh? Do you want to continue?”

Dipper shuddered, and hissed at the tone Uncle Ford used, “Y-Yes. I want to keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this took so long to get out. Between multiple system failures, both my beta and myself getting ill, and the other stories I have to work on to it took a lot longer to get it all done. Then add in the fact that I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for the wait and it just made it even longer. Sorry everyone.


End file.
